


liebesleid.

by cheonsagateun



Series: symphony no. 2, 3rd movement. [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama & Romance, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Daniel bertemu dengan seorang pemuda di bawah langit musim semi. Sejak itulah, hidupnya mulai berubah.(prekuel dari eine kleine.)





	liebesleid.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolbaeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** produce 101 season 2 adalah sebuah acara survival milik mnet. wanna one merupakan boyband beranggotakan 11 pemenang produce 101 season 2 yang sekarang bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment—which is not mine. quotes berasal dari lagu chara yang judulnya kataomoi. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** terjadi sebelum jihoon bertemu guanlin. btw sungwoon-daniel-ong di sini linenya sama ya. 
> 
> spesial buat yeolbaeby. makasih atas semuanya (terutama karena kamu betah banget aku cekokin angst dan ide rated 24/7 lol). wuff you :”D

_“i’ll become that sky full of paper airplanes  
and i’ll search for only one.”_

.

.

.

Semester baru identik dengan musim semi—kuncup-kuncup baru muncul setelah bersembunyi selama musim dingin, bersamaan dengan harapan-harapan yang digantungkan untuk hari ini. Semester baru identik dengan pemuda-pemudi yang datang ke kampus dengan wajah berseri, tanpa tahu neraka seperti apa yang telah menanti. Jenjang universitas tidaklah seindah gambaran televisi.

Atau, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Daniel.

Butuh usaha ekstra untuknya agar dapat menyeret kaki menuju kampus. Liburannya terenggut paksa, siapa yang tidak suka? Ketika wajah-wajah yang ia lihat berseri, ia justru menguap karena kantuk. Hanya tepukan Seongwoo, sahabatnya, yang menyadarkannya dari kantuk (ia mendengar sapaan yang dialamatkan pada Seongwoo dan dibalas dengan lambaian, oleh semua orang). Seongwoo termasuk populer, berbeda dengan Daniel. Daniel hanyalah salah satu dari mereka yang masuk kaum pertengahan. Bukan termasuk golongan terlupakan, dan tidak juga dapat dikategorikan sebagai sosialita.

“Senior, halo.”

Suara Seongwoo terdengar, “Oh, hai!”

Sapaan itu membuat Daniel refleks menoleh. Seongwoo melambai pada seorang pemuda—murid baru, melihat dari pakaian yang masih rapi, wajah yang masih lugu, senyum yang masih ceria tanpa tahu neraka seperti apa kuliah itu sebenarnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, padanya dan pada Seongwoo. Saat itulah, dunia terasa berhenti.

Langit musim semi—entah sejak kapan—menjadi beberapa kali lebih indah. Ada hamparan pelangi dan kilau-kilau yang tertangkap mata. Pemuda itu berlalu, seperti ada kerlap-kerlip bintang yang berjatuhan tiap langkahnya menjauh.

Tidak sampai satu menit dan Daniel telah jatuh hati. Pada seorang pemuda lugu yang namanya tak ia ketahui.

.

.

.

“Namanya Jihoon.”

Daniel mengerjap mendengar jawaban Seongwoo sebelum mengangguk. Yang bersangkutan hanya meneguk jusnya dengan santai, jemarinya beristirahat di atas sedotan. Mulutnya telah kosong ketika ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Dia murid baru di jurusanku. Satu kamar juga dengan Jisung _-hyung_.” Alis Seongwoo masih terangkat. Mungkin menerka mengapa temannya bertanya tentang seorang lelaki. “Aku tidak tahu banyak soal dia. Tapi yang kutahu, tingkahnya manis. Kau tahu tipe orang yang tidak perlu usaha lebih untuk berlaku manis? Nah, dia begitu.”

“Menurutmu dia setampan apa?”

Kening Seongwoo kali ini berkerut keheranan, “Kenapa nanya?”

“Kan kau gay.” Tanpa berpikir, kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir. Cepat-cepat Daniel menambahkan dengan, “Jangan diambil hati, Seongwoo. Maksudku, baru kali ini aku tertarik pada lelaki dan rasanya sekuat ini. Serius, aku tidak pernah merasa begini dengan mantan-mantanku.”

Sayangnya, perkataan itu terlanjur membuat bahu Seongwoo menegang. Rahangnya mengeras, menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Ia tidak keberatan dengan realita bahwa ia gay (hampir semua orang di kampus tahu, ia kira). Ia hanya keberatan (dan sedikit kecewa, sedikit) dengan sahabatnya yang melupakan apa yang sering ia keluarkan berulang-ulang. Peraturan sederhana. Sangat sederhana.

“Hanya karena aku gay, bukan berarti aku tertarik dengan semua lelaki. Aku sudah bilang itu padamu, kan, Daniel?”

Dan ketika mengucapkannya, nadanya tanpa sadar lebih menyakitkan dibanding apa yang ia harapkan.

“Maafkan aku.”

Dikatakan Daniel seraya menunduk. Menyadari apa kesalahannya. Seongwoo menggelengkan kepala dan meneguk kembali jusnya. Berharap dengan ini kepalanya dingin sejenak. Ayolah, bukan pertengkaran dengan sahabat sendiri yang ia inginkan.

“Tidak apa. Omong-omong soal Jihoon, dia tampan dan menarik.” Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum biar ia masih canggung. Nadanya pun, (berusaha ia buat se)jenaka (mungkin). “Tidak setampan aku tentunya, tapi dia atraktif dengan caranya sendiri.”

Ada kelegaan di raut wajah Daniel, beriringan dengan senyum cerah. Pemuda itu bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ransel yang semula berada di bawah kursi diambilnya, digendongnya kembali di punggung.

“Katakan pada Sungwoon kalau aku pulang terlambat. Pintunya jangan dikunci dulu.”

“Mau ke mana? Daniel?”

Tanpa menoleh, Daniel berkata dengan tergesa, “Ke tempat Jisung _-hyung_.” Ia membawa tasnya dan berlalu, meninggalkan Seongwoo di belakang.

Seongwoo masih duduk di kursinya. Masih dengan minumannya. Matanya terpaku pada punggung Daniel hingga punggung tersebut menghilang.

.

.

.

Sejak masih mahasiswa baru, Daniel dan Seongwoo sering berkunjung ke kamar Jisung. Jisung satu-satunya senior yang merendah, yang membagi diktat-diktatnya dengan sukarela pada mereka berdua. Sejak saat itu tiap beberapa okasi, mereka selalu berkunjung—mengerjakan tugas, makan bersama, menghabiskan akhir pekan hanya karena tidak ada di antara mereka yang berpacar. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya bagi Daniel, menekan bel kamar Jisung terasa berat.

Mungkin karena di kamar ini juga ada orang yang ia rindukan?

Ah, mengapa ia seperti pengecut begini?

Tarikan napas dalam. Embusan perlahan. Pada akhirnya, Daniel menekan bel. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Jisung datang dan membukakan pintu. Daniel tersenyum, Jisung pun tersenyum sebelum matanya memicing, menyadari bahwa ada yang janggal.

“... Daniel? Tumben sendirian. Mana Seongwoo?”

Tentu saja. Daniel dan Seongwoo nyaris-nyaris seperti dua kacang polong dalam kulitnya. Nyaris tidak terpisahkan. Saat salah satu ada kepentingan, yang satu pasti menemani apapun yang terjadi. Salah satu dari mereka sendirian, itu aneh di mata orang-orang.

“Katanya, ada urusan.” Daniel menjawab dengan cengiran agak canggung. Bohong putih. “Enggak apa. Aku hanya kangen Jisung _-hyung_.” Bohong putih lagi. Yang kali ini membiat kerut di kening Jisung semakin dalam.

“Kan kita masih bisa ketemu di kampus.” Jisung mulai curiga, ia tahu. Tapi pemuda itu tetap membukakan pintu lebih lebar dan berkata, “Yuk, masuk dulu.”

Daniel melepas sepatu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kamar Jisung sedikit berubah terakhir kali ia (dan Seongwoo) berkunjung. Karena ada orang lain, mungkin, orang lain yang lebih punya selera dalam mendandani kamar. Ranselnya diletakkan di pinggir dinding seperti biasa (Jisung tidak akan keberatan). Duduklah ia di tepi ranjang Jisung selagi yang bersangkutan pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan makanan dan minuman.

Daniel menoleh dan seorang pemuda yang duduk di tepi ranjang lain. Pemuda manis itu—Jihoon, namanya Jihoon. Ada ponsel di tangannya, tangannya bergerak cepat, berulang kali menyapu layar. Mungkin sedang bermain _game_. Pemuda itu menunduk dan tidak melihatnya, tetapi mengapa napasnya seperti dirampas tiba-tiba?

Jisung datang dengan toples kue kering dan kaleng-kaleng soda. Diletakkannya itu semua di atas meja belajar. Daniel masih terpaku menatap Jihoon hingga Jisung berdeham keras. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kikuk. Jisung memutar mata.

“Oh, ya. Ini teman sekamarku yang baru. Namanya Jihoon. Jihoon, ini Daniel. Dia sudah _Hyung_ anggap adik sendiri kayak kamu.”

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan bangkit. Tangannya terulur, menunggu disambut.

“Salam kenal.”

Tangannya balas terulur. Canggung, awalnya, tapi dibalasnya juga jabat tangan itu.

“Salam kenal juga, Jihoon.”

Jihoon tersenyum, matanya berkilau-kilau. Telapak tangannya ternyata lembut di tangan Daniel, lembut seperti selendang sutra bidadari.

.

.

.

“Jadi kan, menemaniku ke perpustakaan kota?”

Seongwoo bertanya, tangannya merangkul pundak Daniel. Tanya itu terlontar santai, meringankan suasana setelah kuliah. Baru saja mereka dihantam serangkaian teori jurnalistik sampai Seongwoo tertidur lelap di bangku paling belakang. Masih untung tidak ada lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari depan kelas mendarat di atas kepalanya, terima kasih pada Daniel dan tubuh besarnya.

Daniel terkikik, menjawab, “Jadi, jadi. Asal kamu aja yang nyetir.”

“Pastilah. Tenang aja. Sori ya, jadi ngerepotin. Aku enggak paham kenapa bagianku paling susah sendiri. Kayaknya Pak Kang punya dendam khusus dengan aku.”

“Kamu pernah tidur di kelasnya. Tadi juga.”

Bibir Seongwoo mengerucut, “Salah siapa juga, ngajar kok bosenin amat.”

Daniel tertawa kecil sebelum tawa itu berhenti. Matanya mengarah pada sosok yang baru saja melintas, sosok pemuda dengan ransel di pundak dan kertas-kertas di tangan. Jihoon. Mata Daniel terpaku pada Jihoon, tak lepas, tak dapat melepas.

“Kayaknya aku enggak bisa nemenin deh, Seongwoo. Aku duluan, ya?”

“Kamu mau ke mana?”

“Urusan mendadak.”

Alis Seongwoo terangkat. Rangkulan mereka terlepas begitu saja. Tanpa mempedulikan keheranan sang sahabat, Daniel terlanjur pergi meninggalkannya. Dari belakang Seongwoo mengamati, memperhatikan ke mana Daniel melangkah.

Daniel berlari ke arah Jihoon. Tangan Daniel melambai, tangan Jihoon balas melambai. Jihoon tersenyum. Ah, ya. Mungkin waktu itu, mereka berdua berkenalan di kamar Jisung. Daniel juga tidak begitu canggung lagi. Mereka tampak akrab dan serasi.

Jantungnya mendadak sakit.

.

.

.

Jihoon di sana. Berdiri dan berkilau seperti biasa. Pemuda itu apa benar manusia? Langkahnya awalnya gentar, tapi tetap tiba Daniel di hadapan Jihoon. Pemuda itu menatap Daniel heran, jelas saja, yang dijawab dengan dehaman agar suaranya tidak tercekat berkat terpana.

Karena, Tuhan, Jihoon indah sekali di matanya.

Apa benar Jihoon ini manusia biasa?

“Mau pulang?”

Dikatakan Daniel dengan tangan menggaruk belakang leher. Cengirannya terpeta, hanya upaya agar ia tidak terlihat terlalu memalukan. Jihoon mengerjap (dan Daniel mati-matian bersikap biasa saja karena, oh, pemuda itu manis sekali dari dekat) dan menggeleng pelan.

“Enggak sih. Mau ke fotokopian dulu.”

Kesempatan. Tidak boleh disia-siakan. “Biar kuantar. Aku bawa mobil.”

Jihoon awalnya ragu. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

“Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan Daniel _-hyung_.”

Senyum Daniel terlalu lebar. Terlalu lepas. Terlalu bahagia.

.

.

.

Seongwoo tidak menyukai perempuan.

Bukan berarti ia benci, ia hanya tidak dapat tertarik—baik secara romantis atau secara seksual. Seluruh pernyataan cinta dari lawan jenis selalu ia tolak. Alasan yang diutarakan, karena tidak mencinta. Alasan yang disembunyikan, karena dia gay. Apakah itu menyenangkan? Apa yang menyenangkan dari dibenci oleh seluruh dunia dan dianggap sakit jiwa hanya karena kau penyuka sesama jenis?

Jisung yang membuatnya menerima jati diri. Ia mengakui bahwa ia gay dan reaksi yang ditimbulkan beragam. Gadis-gadis yang patah hati. Teman-teman yang menganggapnya najis. Ada yang menerima, seperti Sungwoon, Daniel, dan Jisung. Ada hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan banyak juga hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi pengakuan itu membuat bebannya lepas. Pengakuan itu membuatnya mengetahui siapa saja temannya dan siapa saja yang hanya menumpang.

Dan kepada Daniel ia jatuh cinta.

Cintanya terlipat dalam lembar-lembar jurnal seperti cinta-cintanya yang sebelumnya.

 

(dan ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan rasa ini sendirian dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebagai sahabat karena Daniel bukan gay dan ia tidak mau Daniel menjauh karena jijik—

 

—ia tidak tahu bahwa seksualitas itu cair dan kelak Daniel menyukai seorang lelaki.)

.

.

.

“Menurutmu bagaimana?”

Daniel bertanya memecah keheningan. Seongwoo menurunkan sumpitnya, matanya menatap Daniel dengan alis terangkat. Bingung sekaligus heran. Dikunyahnya makanan yang ada di dalam mulut, ditelannya terlebih dahulu dengan pandangan yang belum lepas.

“Bagaimana apanya?”

Seongwoo meneguk air es demi membersihkan kerongkongan. Daniel berdeham sebelum berkata, “Itu. Aku ragu Jihoon menerimaku.”

“Dekati saja terus. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Cinta ya cinta.”

Ketika mengatakan itu, lidah Seongwoo terasa pahit. Jantungnya mencelos dan untungnya, ia pintar berakting. Membicarakan ini membuka ingatan lama—cinta-cinta yang ditolak hanya karena berhalang jenis kelamin, hanya karena stigma. Teman sekamarnya yang pindah setelah tahu bahwa Seongwoo penyuka sesama jenis. Tidak ada yang merelakan diri untuk menjadi teman sekamar hingga sekarang, hanya karena takut (Daniel sayangnya sudah satu kamar dengan Sungwoon dan tidak ada kamar asrama kampus yang muat untuk tiga orang). Ketakutan yang bersumber dari ketidaktahuan dan kebodohan.

Perkataan itu juga lebih terdengar sebagai tamparan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Daniel masih kebingungan. Kerut di keningnya mendalam, tanyanya pun masih ada. “Kalau dia tidak suka lelaki?”

“Yang penting dia bukan homofobia.” Seongwoo berdeham. Bukan karena es yang ia teguk. Karena obrolan ini membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. “Kau tahu tidak rasanya ketika kau jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali dan orang itu ternyata pembenci sesama jenis? Ingin menarik rasa pun tidak bisa. Dia pasti menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia risih. Selama ini tidak, kan?”

_Kau tahu tidak rasanya ketika kau tidak mengungkapkan cintamu pada sahabatmu dan ternyata sahabatmu menyukai lelaki lain?_

Kalimat yang itu tertahan di lidah Seongwoo.

Tidak, tidak. Perannya adalah seorang sahabat yang akan mendukung apapun yang terjadi, bukan? Orang terdekat yang terikat secara platonik—bukan romantik. Tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Titik.

“Iya juga sih....”

Daniel menggumam dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus. Untuk kali ini, Seongwoo merasakan nyeri di hati bagian ulu.

.

.

.

Kencan pertamanya hanya makan-makan dan mencoba wahana-wahana _arcade game_. Daniel tidak membawa apapun—ia hanya tahu jika bunga dan boneka disukai gadis-gadis, populasi gadis yang memberikan hadiah pertama untuk lelaki sangat tipis. Lebih baik aman daripada menyesal berkat kado yang membawa aib. Ketika ia mengatakan apologi, Jihoon tertawa kecil dan berkata, “Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kita ke _arcade game_ saja.”

Ia menebak jika Jihoon adalah pemain yang handal. Realitanya mengalahkan tebakannya. Pemuda itu lebih handal dari yang ia kira. Skor-skor tertinggi disabetnya. Tiket-tiket didulangnya dalam waktu singkat. Daniel tidak bermain, ia hanya terpaku dan mengamati. Jihoon yang tengah berjuang sangat atraktif dan memikat, tidak peduli peluhnya yang bercucuran. Dan lihatlah, tawa riang itu. Meminta untuk dilihat setiap hari.

Senyum Jihoon sumringah ketika menyodorkannya tiket-tiket hasil kemenangan. Membuat Daniel ikut tersenyum sama lebar. Tangannya hendak terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepala Jihoon, tapi diurungkannya karena, siapalah dia?

“Untukmu saja, semuanya.”

“Yakin nih? Kan pakai uang Daniel _-hyung_.”

“Yang menangin ini semua kan kamu.”

Seluruh tiket itu ditukar dengan sebuah boneka maskot _arcade game_ itu dan Daniel tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dilihatnya wajah Jihoon berseri. Jantungnya berdegup lagi.

 

 

 

Sejak saat itulah, ia mengajak Jihoon pergi sering-sering. Ke manapun mereka ingin. Setiap hari dengan mobil, setiap kali keduanya ada waktu luang. Daniel ingin melihat wajah Jihoon, wajah bahagia Jihoon, lagi dan lagi. Tiap menyaksikannya, wajah itu terbayang-bayang hingga lelap. Tiap menyaksikannya, hatinya menghangat dan rasanya menyenangkan.

Orang-orang melakukan hal yang gila demi cinta. Buktinya ada di depan mata.

.

.

.

Mungkin memperkenalkan Jihoon dengan Daniel bukanlah keputusan yang benar.

Mungkin juga menyemangati Daniel mengejar cinta juga bukan keputusan yang benar.

Seongwoo tidak biasanya pulang sendiri. Selalu ada Daniel. Ia yang menyetir, Daniel duduk santai di bangku penumpang, memilihkan lagu dan menyanyi. Mereka juga berbincang, mulai dari seputar kampus hingga acara televisi terbaru (kemarin mereka baru saja membicarakan Heart Signal). Selalu ada canda tawa, selalu ada lelucon yang dilemparkan. Sekarang ia berjalan kaki sendirian karena Daniel menggunakan mobilnya untuk antar jemput Jihoon (serius, Daniel yang malas menyetir itu).

Awalnya mereka hanya berbincang di kampus dan kantin. Seiring waktu, mereka hanya bertemu di kelas—itu pun jarang bertegur sapa kecuali bangku mereka kebetulan berdekatan. Sekalinya mereka berbincang, yang keluar dari mulut Daniel adalah Jihoon begini, Jihoon begitu, terus hingga telinga Seongwoo pengang. Selebihnya? Tidak. Pulang bersama pun sudah tidak karena Daniel akan membawa mobilnya demi menjemput Jihoon.

Ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya duduk di bangku supir mobil Daniel.

Ia harus sedih atau kesal?

.

.

.

 “Kamu suka Jihoon?”

Jisung bertanya di dalam cafe. Suaranya dipelankan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Daniel. Pertemuan mereka sebenarnya berlandaskan ketidaksengajaan. Perbincangan mereka pun mengalir hingga pertanyaan itu terlontar.

“Iya.”

Dijawab Daniel tanpa keraguan. Matanya menatap Jisung, menebak reaksi pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur, mengelus kepala Daniel dengan lembut. Matanya berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan sentuhan, sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang dapat Daniel translasikan dengan sempurna.

“Tidak apa. Tapi ada kalanya kamu mengejar sesuatu dan lupa akan apa saja yang telah kau dapatkan. Tapi itu terserah padamu, Daniel. Kamu sudah besar.”

Kening Daniel berkerut kebingungan. Jisung senyumnya lemah. Matanya berkilau, mendung, tapi penyebabnya apa Daniel pun tak tahu.

.

.

.

“Besok aku mau nembak Jihoon.”

Seongwoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika mendengar perkataan Daniel. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, lebar sampai matanya menyipit. Nadanya pun antusias sekali, seperti anak kecil yang akan menghadiri karyawisata pertamanya. Seongwoo dulunya selalu menyukai senyuman Daniel (salah satu alasannya melawak nyaris tiap detik adalah wajah ini, duh), kecuali saat ini.

Kecuali senyuman Daniel yang berhubungan dengan Jihoon.

Senyum itu tidak menghangatkan jiwa. Senyum itu mengoyak lapis demi lapis kulit tanpa belas kasihan.

Ludah yang ia telan lebih pahit dibanding empedu. Sesak, dadanya. Tapi Daniel tersenyum dan ia tidak mau senyum itu pudar. Selama ini ia mengambil tempat sebagai seorang sahabat—sebagai yang mendukung dan menunggu tanpa kenal lelah. Daniel selama ini menerimanya sekalipun ia gay. Bukankah ia harus membalas budinya?

Satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, balas budi itu bisa sesakit ini.

“Semoga sukses, ya. Semangat.”

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat (agak gemetar, awalnya, semoga Daniel tidak melihatnya), menghapus segala getir yang ia rasa. Senyum Daniel melebar, dan itu membuat lidahnya semakin pahit.

Ia memberikan harapan lagi dengan mengoyak diri sendiri.

Ia tahu. Tapi ia tidak dapat berhenti.

“Makasih banyak.” Tulus, perkataan Daniel. Genggaman tangannya itu hangat seperti perapian. Tidak seperti dukungannya. “Aku sudah pernah bilang belum kalau kau itu sahabat terbaikku di dunia?”

Oh, Tuhan. Cabik saja dia sampai habis.

“Waah, serius nih? Makasih banyak, ya. Nanti traktir pokoknya kalau berhasil.”

Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Daniel. Daniel mengartikannya sebagai usaha menyemangati. Seongwoo maksudkan itu sebagai penghiburan sedikit dari rasa sakit.

Sedikit kebohongan tidak akan merobeknya menjadi keping-keping, ia pikir. Ia akan utuh di luar, tapi di dalam ia tak lebih sobekan kertas yang ditiup angin. Terbang, menghilang.

.

.

.

Daniel sudah berulang kali menyatakan cinta, sudah berulang kali mendengar perkataan cinta. Tapi kali ini ia lebih gugup dibandingkan biasanya. Jatuh cinta dengan Jihoon berarti merasakan pengalaman itu berkali-kali lipat, dalam artian baik dan buruk. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Embusan angin musim gugur mempermainkan rambut mereka berdua. Jari-jari Daniel mulai dingin, apakah pengaruh cuaca atau pengaruh kegugupan.

Jantungnya seperti akan jatuh ke atas tanah.

Oh, Tuhan.

 “Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu.”

Tapi akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga dari lisannya. Digenggamnya tangan Jihoon erat. Jari-jari pemuda itu ikut dingin.

“Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?”

Ada jeda lama setelah perkataannya selesai. Jantungnya berdetak hingga memekakkan telinga. Ia menunggu dan menunggu dengan gelisah. Sepatunya ia tahan agar tak bergerak-gerak sesukanya. Kilau mata Jihoon berubah. Kilau merasa bersalah.

“Maaf, Daniel _-hyung_.”

Ditolak.

Jelas saja.

“Aku tahu. Rasanya menjijikkan ketika menerima pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki, bukan?”

“Bukan begitu.”

Kali ini, Daniel kebingungan. Kenapa? Bukankah alasan bahwa mereka berdua sesama jenis sudah cukup untuk menolaknya? Mungkin Seongwoo benar, Jihoon bukan orang seperti itu. Pemuda itu hatinya lembut, mudah terharu. Lihatlah, ia bahkan masih menatap Daniel dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun selain mengungkap kenyataan.

“Aku hanya menganggap _Hyung_ sebagai teman, sebagai kenalan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki atau bukan.”

Perlahan, Daniel melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia berusaha tersenyum, berusaha, sekalipun rasanya pedih. Jihoon pasti menyadarinya. Ia tak ingin membuat pemuda itu menyesal karena ini. Kepalanya ditundukkan, menghindari mata mereka saling pandang.

“Begitu. Terima kasih banyak.”

Cintanya mungkin telah menjadi keping-keping. Hilang ditiup angin musim gugur yang dingin.

.

.

.

Niatannya adalah berjalan-jalan menghapus gundah. Daniel tidak dapat kembali sekarang, tidak sebelum ia dapat memasang wajah normal ketika berhadapan dengan yang lainnya. Sebagaimana cinta yang datang, penolakan itu pun teramat membekas. Mengoyak, tapi tak bisa dikeluarkannya air mata. Terlalu perih. Tak dapat diungkapkan.

Yang tak ia sangka adalah bertemu dengan Seongwoo. Mata pemuda itu mengingatkannya akan sayatan yang berdarah. Terluka, tapi berusaha baik-baik saja. Nada bicara Seongwoo tercekat, ia tahu, ketika bertanya.

“Ditolak?”

Daniel mengangguk lesu. Ia tidak pernah ditolak—pun hubungan-hubungannya masa lampau berakhir karena kesepakatan satu sama lain. Penolakan pertamanya, belum lagi dilakukan oleh orang yang paling ia suka. Orang yang paling membekas di benak. Entah berapa lama luka ini akan sembuh seperti sediakala.

“Kamu enggak akan mati karena cinta.”

Seongwoo berkata, matanya menghindari mata Daniel. Langit musim gugur kelabu seperti mereka berdua.

“Kamu enggak bakal paham, Seongwoo.”

Dikatakan Daniel dengan getir. Seongwoo tak bergeming.

“Aku mencintaimu sejak awal dan aku enggak mati.”

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Daniel terkejut karenanya. Seongwoo kini menatapnya. Matanya seperti dikoyak-koyak, raut wajahnya pun bagai menahan sakit yang teramat. Senyumnya getir. Disuarakannya apa yang selama ini tersimpan di dalam benak. Dibiarkannya keping-keping hatinya terbang berhamburan, disaksikan dunia.

“Seberapa banyak aku mencintaimu?” Memerah, matanya. Tajam, kata-katanya. “Kamu enggak bakal tahu.”

 

 

Daniel melihat retakan di antara dirinya dan Seongwoo. Retakan yang awalnya kecil—semakin membesar karena tak pernah terobati hingga membentuk sebuah jurang. Daniel tidak tahu sejak kapan dan tidak menyadarinya. Selama ia mendekati Jihoon (tanpa menghiraukan Seongwoo, sahabatnya sendiri), ia tidak tahu jika ada retakan ini. Tidak ada yang memperbaiki. Retakan ini terus menjalar, menjalar, membentuk pecah yang terlihat jelas.

Punggung Seongwoo menjauh dan hilang. Daniel tidak dapat meraihnya.

Tangannya tidak punya kekuatan untuk meraihnya.

.

.

.

Sungwoon bertanya padanya tentang persahabatannya dengan Seongwoo nyaris tiap malam (“Kalian ada masalah apa? Kalau perlu mediator, aku bisa membantu,” dan Daniel hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berterima kasih). Itu tidak membuat Sungwoon puas, jelas. Ia sesekali melihat pemuda itu berbincang dengan Seongwoo. Tapi ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Seongwoo, sama sekali. Atmosfer di antara mereka semakin canggung. Masing-masing tiada yang mendekat.

Entah karena mereka tengah sibuk membenahi luka masing-masing. Entah karena retakan itu terlalu lebar untuk mereka seberangi. Entah karena tabir-tabir telah terbuka dan tidak ada yang berani menghadapi. Entah karena Seongwoo marah dan memutuskan untuk menghukumnya dengan keheningan yang mencekik jiwa.

Daniel pun, tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

Ia menemukan Seongwoo di taman kecil halaman kampus mereka. Duduk santai, melambai pada tiap orang yang menegurnya. Awalnya ia ragu, tetapi ia tetap melangkah mendekat. Keheningan ini sudah terlalu mencekik, jurang ini terlalu menyiksa diri masing-masing. Sudah saatnya untuk berhenti.

Sudah saatnya mereka kembali berdiri. Mengumpulkan keping-keping hati yang berserakan. Menambal luka-luka yang masih terbuka. Membuka lembar baru, entah dalam konteks apa. Tetap bersahabat? Menjadi orang asing yang bertegur sapa pun tidak?

Yang terakhir terdengar seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

“Seongwoo?”

“Ya?”

Di hadapannya adalah Seongwoo, tetapi mengapa ia merasa canggung? Mengapa suasana di sekitar mereka dingin beku?

“Kupikir sudah saatnya aku _move on_.”

Alis Seongwoo terangkat. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. “Terus?”

“Aku tahu selama ini aku sudah bersikap sebagai sahabat yang buruk.” Daniel menundukkan kepala. Menyesal. Memohon pengampunan. “Maafkan aku.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada kata-kata. Daniel menunggu dalam cemasnya. Seongwoo mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan ujung sepatunya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Daniel. Memutuskan untuk menjawab.

“Permintaan maaf diterima kalau—“

Dijeda sejenak.

“—kau mentraktirku makan malam. Pizza, ya.”

Seringai lebar di wajahnya, jahil. Daniel melihatnya dan ia lega. Seongwoo yang itu telah kembali. Seongwoo sahabatnya tidak berubah. Seongwoo yang masih mengulurkan tangan padanya. Seongwoo yang masih sudi meminjamkan bahunya. Seongwoo yang jenaka dengan caranya. Seongwoo yang selalu mendukungnya tak peduli jalur yang ia lalui.

Ia lega, lega sekali. Begitu lega sampai ketika menjawab pun, senyumnya terlalu lepas.

“Dasar.”

“Lah, iya toh? Kamu pikir pulang jalan sendirian enggak makan tenaga?”

“Ya sudah. Jangan mahal-mahal tapi.”

“Asyiik!”

Seongwoo melonjak kegirangan. Daniel tidak marah, ia hanya tertawa. Semuanya terasa kembali seperti semula, satu hal yang ia syukuri karenanya.

Biarlah hatinya menjadi lipatan-lipatan pesawat kertas yang berterbangan, mencari cela untuk mengobati luka. Biarlah lembar baru terbuka, menunggu untuk ditulisi. Mereka berdua berusaha bangkit, berusaha mengobati diri. Ia belajar untuk melupakan dan berpindah, masih banyak orang yang ia punya sekalipun mungkin belum dalam konteks romantik. Ia masih punya seorang sahabat yang setia, namanya Seongwoo.

Sahabat yang selalu ada di sisinya, baik dan buruk.

 

(satu hal yang belum Daniel ketahui, Seongwoo memaafkannya, selalu memaafkannya.)

.

.

.

**fin**


End file.
